the_lost_light_rebellion_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Charlotte
Charlotte is the current owner the starship "The Lost Light", as she's made it her personal mission to fight against the Jupiter Empire, she's traveling through out the galaxy to recruit as many people who sympathize with her cause as possible, along with picking up any strays or refugees, it's a big ship after all. History Early Life Charlotte was born and raised on Planet Zi, home of the mechanical beasts known as zoids. Growing up alongside the mighty beasts, she grew to understand and come close to them. In her teen's she became a top knotch zoid coliseum battler, alongside her friends, Leena Toros and Jennifer Kisaragi. Imperial Invasion When the Jupiter Empire attacked her home world when she was 16, she was one of the few people to fight back, forming a small resistance group with her former Coliseum Friends. While her own Zoid, Mirage was deemed inoperable due to the Empire's use of "Rare Hertz" projecting crystals, Charlotte would make use of a mecha known as "Zoid Armor Titan", The Z-knight. Unfortunately, the rebellion on Zi wouldn't last long, after a botched mission lead to the Rebellion being mostly destroyed by imperial mobile suits. Charlotte's own survival only seemed to happen thanks to a sort of divine intervention that she's not entirely certain really happened, an encounter with Onyx Prime, but she walked away from it with a way off planet and her partner, Mirage upgraded from her Shield Liger status into a Blade Liger. The Pirate From The Pit After her escape from Zi, Charlotte met up with one of the leaders of a Pirate Ring centered around the Ghost Planet, T.O.M, an AI successor to the previous Pirate Leader, Moltar. Under T.O.M's guidance, Charlotte, for a time, was part of the pirate ring, piloting a ship known as the G.P.S Clemency. In the Clemency, Charlotte would end up encountering and recruiting Raye Elswood, Viveka Ferrous, and Kasumi Mikado into the fold. They plundered the vast seas of space in defiance of the empire, causing Charlotte to gain a reputation as "The Pirate from the Pit" among higher Imperial forces. During their plundering, they assist on the soon to be invaded world of Terra'su and Inarison Joanne sends her half sister off world with them. It was in a small space port that Charlotte would find what she believed to be the starting point to truly fighting back against The Empire, a ship they bought at "The Festival of Lost Light", where Charlotte gleamed inspiration for the craft's name. Personality Charlotte always seems to put on a cocky and joke ridden facade, playing up the stereotype of the "Drunk Pirate Captain. But in reality she's painfully aware about how any day could be her last, and she just wants to put the largest hole in the Empire that conquered her home planet as possible. That said, she has developed an ''immense ''attachment to the Lost Light and its crew, viewing each one of them as someone in her care that are under her responsibility. Relatioships * Mirage - Best friend Category:Characters Category:Lost Light Crew Category:Lost Light Era